Together for Eternity
by Lucere
Summary: Banished from East Heaven Kingdom, Mint accidentally comes across a person named Rue. Together, they form an unbreakable bond and friendship...however...
1. Disclaimer, Forewords, and Notes

Disclaimer, Forewords, and Notes

Disclaimer: Once again Squaresoft has come up with another marvelous game: Threads of Fate, or Dewprism in Japan. ToF is an awesome action RPG, for all those who didn't know yet. Squaresoft has made ToF, meaning all the characters from ToF I use in this story belong to Squaresoft. Thank you Squaresoft for creating yet another great game! B)

Forewords: There are going to be several characters I use in this story, most of them from ToF. I might add in a couple characters here and there, but practically everybody in this fanfic will be from Threads of Fate.

The main characters are:

Mint

Rue

Other characters in the story are:

Maya

Claire…

There will be more people added to this list as the fanfic goes on.

Notes: This is my second story about ToF. I apologize to the people that liked my first story, but after rereading the first and second chapters over I didn't really like them so I removed them. Once more I apologize to those people who liked my first fanfic.

For my second story, its going to take place after Valen and the Dewprism are defeated. Like my other fic, Rue has resurrected Claire without Mint ever being there, Maya too. I know that's kind of hard to picture but please bear with me. The story will start off with Mint being exiled from East Heaven Kingdom because Maya is more fit to be the next queen, exactly like the beginning part of her scenario in the real game but without Doll Master and the others. After that I can't tell you what is going to happen next. Hehe, but don't worry, everything will be revealed in the story, of course. B)

Oh and one last thing, this story will be mostly from Mint's point of view. There will be some times when it is Rue's and other character's POV as well, however. I hope you enjoy reading my story! B)


	2. Banishment

Disclaimer:  I don't own Threads of Fate or Dewprism.  *tears stream down her face*  And I don't own Mint or Rue either.  *brightens up*  But I will own any characters I make!  *grins*  Oh and TOF is made by Squaresoft.  B)

Hello there!  Whee!  This is my second story!  By the way, there will be some times (or many) when Mint is OOC and I apologize for all those who like her attitude in Threads of Fate (I do *grin*), but it is essential for this story (I wonder where this statement came from?  =I).  Well, read and enjoy!  B)

Together for Eternity

Chapter 1- Banishment

Written by Crystalline Sapphire

                'I can't believe I was exiled from East Heaven!  I never did anything wrong!  It's all Maya's fault!'  Mint thought bitterly as she kicked the soft white snow in front of her.  'Ooohhh, I hate her hate her hate her hate her!!!'  She screamed mentally, wishing that her dual rings were Maya right now so she could strangle her to death.  'I'll make her suffer someday!  Then she'll regret the day she was born!'

                The young woman laughed evilly.  'Yes, I'll make her life completely miserable by forcing her to scrub toilets all day long without rest!  That'll teach her for casting me out!'  Then she said out loud to the air,  "I'm gonna beat Maya up!  Fortune be with me!"

                As if by mere coincidence, a strong, fierce wind struck Mint in the back, causing her body to crash headfirst into the innocent white snow.  Boiling with rage, she rose and spat out the freezing cold substance in her mouth.  She thrust a twitching finger up to the heavens.  "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?!?!  I SAID FORTUNE BE WITH ME, NOT AGAINST ME!!!!!!"  Another gale buffeted her except this time it only sent her cloak whipping around her since her feet were planted firmly in the ground, already anticipating that the blast of wind would be coming.  She seethed inwardly.  'Great, now the gods are against me.'  Mint thought sarcastically.  'Having bad weather helps me a lot, not.'

                Gradually the wind died away and all that was left was a gentle breeze, like that of a mother's soothing whisper.  Stars twinkled merrily up above while a pearly moon shone brightly, bathing the world in a veil of silvery light.  However, not being one to study nature and its beauty, Mint brushed off the snow on her black cloak and straightened her hood, which almost fell off during the incidents a little while ago, and stomped, muttering angrily,  "Yeesh, stupid gods.  They're against me, all of them."

                Suddenly a voice asked behind her,  "Are you alright?"

                "GAHHH!!!"  The young woman yelped in surprise, jumping high into the air.  Mint spun around quickly, a little too quickly for her own good.  Big mistake.  Her ankle twisted abruptly, causing jolts of searing pain to race throughout her leg.  "Owww!!!"  Once again she slammed into the snow, but this time her hood was pulled back, revealing her long red hair.  It only got in the way as she tried to stand.

                Then she felt someone pull her up.  The same voice that she heard earlier said apologetically,  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Miss.  Are you okay?"

                Blazing scarlet eyes met dark, concerned brown eyes.  "Okay?!?!  Do you think I'm okay?!?!  I only twisted my ankle here, nothing much, Mister!!!!"  She shouted loudly, making the stranger wince visibly.

                "Here, let me bring you back to my cabin."  The stranger offered.  "It's the least I could do for making you twist your ankle."

                Mint glared at the stranger.  "I don't need your help."  As if on cue, her legs, without warning, gave way, and once again, her head was dunked into the freezing snow first.  "Grrr…why isn't anything going my way today?"  She mumbled annoyed.

                "I don't think you can walk so I'll just carry you back."  The stranger said, lifting her up.  Despite Mint's infinite earsplitting screams and rude insults, the person was able to bring her back to his cabin.  The person entered and deposited Mint on a chair, then going to another room he said,  "I'll go fix a bed for you, Miss.  That way you can rest."

                'Ugh, now I don't even know where I am.  Great.'  Mint thought.  'Wow, this place is small compared to East Heaven!'  She studied her surroundings.  There was a warm fire blazing inside the hearth, smoke rising in twists and curls.  To her right was a medium-sized stove, a pot resting on top, not a very polished and new pot, but a pot nonetheless.  One oaken cabinet stood firm and tall near it, containing what seemed like many valuable dishes, cups and saucers, and silverware.  A chest was open.  Mint raised her head as high as possible to see what it held.  To her disappoint, it only stored a variety of books and letters.  In front of her was a wooden table and it was covered with a pretty cloth.  Two chairs sat facing each other from across.  The room itself wasn't very large but it had many homely and friendly touches to it, creating a pleasant atmosphere.

                Mint's train of thoughts was broken as the stranger came back in.  Now that she looked closer, the person was a man who looked to be about twenty.  He was wearing an odd forest green tunic, the shoulder areas covered by a strong leather armor.  A strange weapon was strapped to his back.  It appeared to be an axe type of weapon, red and white coloring the two sides until it ended at the bottom.  His eyes were the darkest brown ones she had ever seen.  They seemed to hold a sense of wisdom and experience that ordinary young adults didn't have, experience and wisdom acquired as if they had seen more than regular people had seen, felt more than others did.  It wasn't very noticeable, but it was there.

                "Is your ankle feeling a bit better, Miss?"  The man questioned.

                Even though Mint knew the person was concerned, she chose to ignore it and scowled.  "It is none of your business if I'm better or not!"  She snapped.

                The man bowed his head.  "I'm sorry, Miss.  I didn't mean to cause you any harm.  I heard someone shouting so I went to investigate.  When I arrived, you seemed to be angry at something because you were stomping your feet.  I asked if you were alright but you ended up hurting yourself in the process of turning around.  I apologize if I caused any major harm."

                Mint was taken aback.  This person standing in front of her actually looked concerned and sorry, and they had only met a few minutes ago.  No one ever felt sorry for her.  People would only stare at her if she got injured, not even lending a hand to help her up, although they knew she was Princess Mint, oldest daughter of the King of East Heaven Kingdom.  But here this person was, feeling sorry and concerned.

                Suddenly she felt giddy for no reason.  For once in her life someone cared about her well being, and she was practically bursting with happiness and joy.  Turning her head away from the stranger, Mint muttered,  "No need to apologize.  You didn't do anything wrong.  But it would have been nicer if you didn't sneak up on me."

                The man looked at her funny, a bit surprised that she wasn't angry with him or anything, but then shrugged it off.  "I promise I won't sneak up on you again.  Oh and by the way, my name is Rue.  May I ask what your name is, Miss?"

                Mint stared at Rue suspiciously.  Should she trust him or not?  He didn't look like he knew who she was or else he wouldn't have asked for her name.  And he didn't look like he wanted to kidnap her or anything because he hadn't threatened her.  She decided to trust him for now.  "Mint."  She said slowly and cautiously, waiting to see if that name triggered anything in his mind.  However, he didn't show any signs of recognition so she knew she could trust him.

                "Mint…that's an interesting name.  Can I also ask what you are doing here in this region?  It's quite cold at this area so usually nobody comes here.  I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions."  Rue said quietly.

                "Ummm…errr…I came from a noble family and I was…ummm…kicked out of my house because I…uhhh…didn't behave properly in front of other people…" Mint mumbled, heating up since most of those words were true when she thought about it.  "Then I…errr…well…accidentally came up to this part of the world because…uhhh…I was following a Pollywog to get my…my…sister's book…!" She almost laughed at her lame lie.  It wasn't really on accident that she came here.  To get out of East Heaven's territory one had to go through a forest first and then travel through this freezing cold area.

                Rue raised an eyebrow but then shrugged.  "Well, if you don't have anywhere to go you can stay here if you like.  However, right now I don't think you have any choice but to stay because of your ankle.  Once it has healed though, you're welcome to leave whenever you want."

                Then, for the first time throughout all the events that happened to her in the last few days, Mint smiled a true smile, not a forced one but a real one.  "Thanks."  She said.  One word was all that she needed to say and nothing more.

                The man smiled as well.  "You're welcome, Mint.  Here, let me help you to your room, you're probably fatigued from walking all the way up here."

                As he said that, Mint suddenly felt very tired.  It was as if all the events that had taken place earlier had unexpectedly caught up with her and now she was extremely exhausted.  So instead of complaining, she just let Rue lead her to her room.  Upon entering, Mint spied a bed.  As soon as her head touched the soft, plush pillow she was instantly sound asleep, not even bothering to remove her cloak.  Rue covered her sleeping form with a blanket and quietly left.  He walked into his own room and went to bed.  There was a nagging feeling inside his head that he knew the woman sleeping off to the right of his room, but he just pushed it aside and concentrated on rest instead.  'It doesn't matter who she is.'  He thought to himself before he finally dozed off.

That's the end of chapter one of my second fanfic.  Like it?  Didn't like it?  Comments and pointers welcome.  B)

-Crystalline Sapphire


	3. Failed Nourishment

Disclaimer:  Threads.  Of.  Fate.  Is.  Not.  Mine.  B )

Hohoho, and the second chapter is up!  Thank you for all the reviews, everyone!  Hope you like it!  B)

Together for Eternity

Chapter 2- Failed Nourishment

Written by Crystalline Sapphire

                Within the next two days Mint had recovered from her twisted ankle injury.  However, now that she could walk and run normally again, Rue was starting to wish her ankle never healed…

                SMACK!  Mint jump kicked Rue in the face, stars dancing before his eyes.  She grinned.  "Alright!  My ankle IS back to normal!"  She howled with joy.  "Now I can jump kick people again!"

                "Ummm…Mint could you stop that?  I have to make dinner…" Rue said, back to his regular composure.  "Wait, Mint.  I was thinking that maybe you could make dinner.  I know you just recovered but I'm not too good with cooking and you're most likely better since you do come from a noble family.  You probably hired a cook or somebody to teach you, right?"

                Mint gulped nervously.  She hadn't expected that statement to come up.  But Mint, not wanting Rue to know she was VERY bad at cooking, replied,  "Yeah…uhhh…of course I hired a cook!  I'm one of the best cooks in my whole family!  Ummm…just tell me what you want and I'll make it!"  Sweat poured down her forehead like raindrops.

                "Well…I think porridge or stew should do.  Either one is fine."  Rue said, clearly believing that she was a good cook.

                'ACK!  Not porridge or stew!  I never asked Gramps about either one of them!  After all, why should I care about what he makes?  It only matters if it tastes good.'  Mint thought tensely.  'Oh man oh man oh man!  Am I screwed or what!?  But I don't want to tell him that I suck at cooking.  I'll just have to cook some porridge then, whatever that is!  That sounds easier to do.'

                "I'll uhhh, make some porridge!  It will be done in about fifteen or so minutes!  Ummm…I guess I'll start right away!"  She said, dashing off to the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

                Rue blinked.  'Wow, she seemed a bit strange when she left this room.  I wonder if I said anything wrong…"

*~~~~~*

                Mint stared at the boiling pot filled with bubbling hot water for a whole five minutes.  'What am I supposed to do now?  I never made porridge in my whole life!  I don't even know what that is!  Damn, why did Rue have to do this to me?  I can't cook anything even if my life depended upon it!'  She cursed mentally.  Then a light bulb flashed over her head.  Mint clapped her hands.  'I know!  I know!  I'll just put anything in there!  That should be better than eating boiling water!'  A picture of Rue spooning hot water and then running around screaming that the porridge was too hot came to mind, Mint snickering like a crazy maniac.  Now that would have been a sight to see.

                She pushed those thoughts aside and took a tour around the kitchen, taking whatever seemed edible to feed the porridge.  "Hmmm…let's see here…what's this?  Is this an egg?  I wonder where that came from…oh well, doesn't matter, in it goes!"  The young woman said, throwing in the whole egg.  "Ooo, and what are these squishing things?  Looks like tomatoes to me!  In you go!"  Mint exclaimed, dumping a whole basket of chili.  "What else should I put in there?  Hey, these things look good!  I'll put these in my porridge!"  A jar of beans, turnips, and radishes were dropped into the awaiting bubbling pot, each one with their own separate containers.  Then the "cook" saw a barrel.  She peeked inside and almost yelped at her good luck.  "Beef Jerky!  These will definitely be in my creation!"  Laughing, she put seven strips of the beef jerky.  'Lucky number seven!'  Was her reason for the seven pieces.  "I think that will be all I put in there.  Wait!  I need salt and sugar too!  I remember Gramps saying something about seasoning every food once you're done."  Grasping the bottles labeled "Salt" and "Sugar" Mint peered at them.  'I wonder how much I have to put in there…ah well, I don't want to think anymore so I'll just put all of it in there.'  She dumped EVERY last grain of the spices into the pot, and they were full, measuring about six inches in height and two inches in diameter.  The mixture was bubbling and simmering inside the medium-sized cauldron, sometimes hissing loudly as well, spitting out pieces or parts of an object the woman threw in.  Grabbing a spoon, Mint stirred over and over until everything was melted except for some portions of the beef jerky.  'It looks like it's almost ready!  Boy, that was fun!  I should cook more often!  It even appears good on the outside.  I wonder how it tastes.  I'll let Rue decide that.'  She said to herself, giggling like an excited schoolgirl who was going to get her favorite toy.  And she was right, in a sense.  The porridge was a deep, rich white, golden color on the outside, probably from so much salt and sugar.  It even smelled good, amazingly after what it had been through.  But, you never know if anything is good or not until you actually try it…

                Mint grabbed two bowls and set them alongside the pot.  She poured half of the "porridge" into one bowl and another half of it into the other one.  Then she channeled her magic into her dual rings, they were brought along with her into the kitchen in case she needed them, and rained water over the fire.  It quickly diminished.  Carefully balancing both bowls in her hands, she reentered the dining room only to find Rue sitting patiently in a chair, sharpening the Arc Edge's sides.  "I'm done!"  She exclaimed jovially, causing the man to look up.  "Here, try it, Rue, I'm not sure how it tastes."

                The bowl of steaming "porridge" was set before him, and he smiled, saying,  "Wow, looks great, Mint.  I'll bet it's really good too.  You don't mind if I eat first, right?"  When she shook her head, he dug his spoon into the mouth-watering food and brought it to his mouth, Mint watching every one of his moves anxiously.  Rue dropped the "porridge" into his mouth and chewed it slowly.  A loud clank was heard as the spoon he was using fell onto the floor.  His eyes were bulging like two HUGE saucers, and steam was gushing out of his ears.  His face turned an interesting shade of red, then blue, and then green.  Every part of his body was on fire.  

                Mint noticed the change and asked worriedly,  "What's wrong?  Is it bad?!  Did I make a mistake?!  Rue?!"

                "H-h-hot!!!"  Rue barely managed to say between coughs.  He ran into the kitchen and gulped down freezing cold water.  However, that didn't still the burning sensation in his throat.  So he sprinted outside and shoved some snow into his flaming mouth.  But even that couldn't help him.  Running back into the dining room, he was met by an extremely cold, large wave of water.  It sent him shivering to the core, and astoundingly, stopped the searing feeling inside his neck.  He glanced up to see Mint with her rings rotating wildly in front of her.  "Mint?  You know magic?"

                She shifted her gaze elsewhere.  "Yeah, my family taught it to me."  Then she bent her head, closing her eyes, trying to keep the sadness from her voice, but failed.  "I lied.  I'm sorry, Rue.  I don't know how to cook.  In fact, I never cooked anything in my whole entire life before, but I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed.  Not to mention, I wanted to do something to pay you back for helping me back there in the forest.  But I didn't know that I would make something so bad…"

                Rue's eyes softened.  Walking up to the woman, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into an embrace, causing Mint's eyes to fly open.  "Don't apologize, Mint," He whispered gently,  "it was my idea for you to make dinner after all.  I had no idea that you didn't know how to cook.  I'm sorry about that."  Then he stared into her crimson red eyes.  "But thank you for wanting to repay me, even though I didn't do much for you, Mint."

                Resting her head on his shoulders, she said,  "Don't say that.  You were the only person who ever helped me…"

                They stayed like that for a while.  It felt so right that neither one of them wanted to break the embrace.  Suddenly Rue broke the hug and Mint felt a bit of warmth leave her.  He asked playfully,  "Say Mint.  I'm just curious but what was in that porridge?  That thing was the hottest food I've ever tasted in a while.  Claire can make things REALLY hot too, but I don't know…compared to yours it's nothing."

                "You want me to tell you everything I put in there?"  The magician inquired and Rue nodded.  "Lemme see…hmmm.  Oh yeah, I remember now!  Well first I put in a whole egg and-

                "Wait, wait.  You dumped the WHOLE egg into the porridge?  Including the outside?"  Rue interrupted.  When she nodded her head, he turned dot-eyed.  'No wonder I felt something sharp prickling my mouth…' He thought.

                -then I added a basket of some tomato looking thingies."  She continued and the man's eyes grew wide as he recognized what she put in there.  'She dumped in a whole basket of chili that I got for Claire!'  He thought.  "Then a jar of beans, radishes, and turnips, one container for each, and seven strips of beef jerky, seven because it was my favorite number."  She winked and he sweatdropped.  "And last but not least, salt and sugar!"

                He didn't know why but he had an apprehensive feeling about this.  Slowly, Rue asked,  "How much salt and sugar, Mint?"

                A frown worked its way up to her face.  "Well, I didn't know exactly how much to put in there so I emptied both the containers into the porridge."

                "E-e-everything?!?!?!?!"  A very astonished Rue gaped at Mint in astonishment.  She answered,  "Yup, everything.  Why?"

                'Geez, she REALLY doesn't know how to cook…' He thought.  "Well…uhhh…you were supposed to put only a little bit of salt and sugar in there or else the porridge won't taste…normal."  He said, trying to use words that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

                Mint nodded and stored it inside her brain.  "I'll remember that if I ever cook again.  Not to use the whole container."  Then she looked at him in confusion.  "I think you mentioned this Claire person…can I ask who she is?"

                "Huh?  Oh yeah, I did talk about her.  Claire was originally the owner of this cabin we're living in.  She was also like a sister to me."  He explained.  "But she wanted to live with her other friends so she moved, inviting me to go with her.  I refused though and she left the cabin for me so I had a place to stay at.  Of course, this being my first home, I stayed here…"

                Hanging on to every word, Mint said,  "I see…"

                "Anyway, it is getting a bit late, why don't we both get some sleep, Mint?"

                "Alrighty then, good night, Rue."  She said, already running off in the direction of her room.

                "Good night, Mint."  Could be heard echoing down the hall.  The woman, as soon as she entered, jumped into bed, hugging the soft covers close to her.  When she closed her eyes, a picture of Rue embracing her came to mind.  She didn't know why but she felt hot all of a sudden.  Shaking her head, she tried to rid of the hot sensation, and luckily, it was gone.

                'What was that?'  She wondered.  'Oh well, doesn't matter ta me!  I need to get my sleep!'

                With that, she closed her eyes again, and sleep claimed her once more.

Was it good?  It's a bit strange but I loved writing it.  Comments and pointers always welcome!  *grin*  B)

-Crystalline Sapphire


	4. All Play and No Work

Disclaimer:  Here I go again… ~_~  I don't own TOF, Mint, or Rue.  Squaresoft made them.  Happy?  *grins*  B )

And here's the third chapter!  Amazingly, I got it out.  It's hard for me to write introductions so I apologize if I took too long on this one.  Anyway, hope you like it!  B)

Together for Eternity

Chapter 3- All Play and No Work

Written by Crystalline Sapphire

                Sunlight filtered through the closed glass window, tickling Mint's face until she was forced awake.  No matter how much she tried, she couldn't go back to the sweet, comforting slumber that was but a grasp away.  Cursing the gods above, the woman stretched and yawned loudly, tired from lack of sleep.  With slow, clumsy movements, she was able to slip into her brown leather boots and don her black cloak.  Underneath she wore a light pink dress with a snowy white robe covering it, stooping a little lower than her knees so the borders of her boots touched the hems of the attire.  It was originally a garment that she wore while training in the art of magic but she decided to convert it into travelling "gear" since it was almost weightless and was perfect for walking.  Then she made it so the two ponytails sticking out of her head were loosened and just flowing down her back, with no ornament in her hair except when she fixed it into a braid to keep from blocking her vision.  Only then did she tie her hair with a green ribbon, one that didn't look too rich and too splendid in color as to attract attention, but plain yet bearable to the woman.  Last came the black cloak.  It was used to hide and conceal her face from others that had known or heard of her, which, just about every person did.  Mint thought it best to not let people know that she was kicked out of East Heaven Kingdom.  Not to mention, it would have damaged her pride severely if she heard people whispering and murmuring amongst one another that she was cast out from the castle by a unanimous vote from the council, saying that she was not fit to be the next queen.  After some thought, she finally came upon the conclusion to modify her appearance a little so strangers and friends alike wouldn't notice the princess walking among the "common people," although the transition wasn't much and it didn't manage to make her look that different from before.  Still, a change was a change, and everything was going well up to this point, no one had recognized her yet.

                Getting up at first seemed like a chore to the half-asleep girl.  Her unsteady hand grabbed at anything that could keep her from falling, for her legs were unaccustomed to standing after laying on the snug, cozy mattress for so long.  Gradually, with the help of a wooden chair, Mint was able to walk without hindrance once more, the bottom of her boots beating the planks softly and in a rhythmic pattern.  Opening and closing the door with the slightest twist of the wrist, the girl went into the kitchen where she smelled the enticing aroma of food.  The fragrance was simply heavenly, and since she didn't eat a single thing last night, it made her mouth water even more.  Eager to have the food, whatever it was, down her throat and into her stomach, Mint quickened her pace so she was almost jogging.

                When she entered, she immediately ran to where the boy was cooking breakfast and exclaimed impatiently,  "Hurry, hurry!  I'm gonna die of hunger!  C'mon, Rue!  Quicken the pace a little!  I didn't have anything to eat yesterday!"

                Rue just glanced at her.  "And may I ask whose fault that was?"  He said jokingly.  Instantly Mint turned bright red and crossed her arms, looking away.  "I'm just kidding, Mint.  It wasn't your fault."

                She glared at him.  "Then hurry up!  Don't keep me waiting!  I need my food you know!"

                Half-smiling at how impatient she could be, Rue replied,  "It's almost done.  You can start sitting down.  It'll be ready in about a minute or so."

                "Better be!"  The girl said, seating herself on one of the two chairs.

                In a matter of seconds the food was ready and set in front of the two people.  Mint dug into her breakfast like a savage beast, as if she hadn't had food for the last few months.  To her disappoint it was porridge.  She never wanted to eat porridge ever again after that little incident yesterday.  But nevertheless, she ate all that was in her bowl, even asking for seconds once she finished her first helping.

                Once Mint was done she got up and started to go outside.  Before she could even open the door, however, Rue said,  "May I ask where you are going, Mint?  We have some cleaning to do in the kitchen…"

                Mint froze.  Not cleaning!  For goodness sake not cleaning!  Slowly, she turned her head to look at Rue.  "Uhhh, I have to…… practice my magic!  I need to prove to my family that I can use magic well so they can take me back in!"  She gulped.  So many lies she had to tell!

                Rue raised an eyebrow.  Was she lying or was she telling the truth?  He could never tell.  Shrugging, he decided to trust her for now,  "Okay, that's alright then, I'll just clean up the mess.  But I'm afraid that we won't be having either lunch or dinner today if you won't help because once I finish cleaning, I'll need to go to the village to buy some more food.  All the salt and sugar is gone, and many other things that I was going to cook with for the next few days were used up yesterday as well…"

                Mint's eyes bulged.  No lunch or dinner!  That did it.  "Fine, fine, I'll help.  But it's only because I want my meals."

                "Great!  Here, Mint, you can start with the sweeping while I clean up the food from yesterday and the things that were spilled."  Rue said, handing over a broom.

                She stared at it quizzically.  "What is this?"  She said, pointing to the sweeping material.  "And how do you do this "sweeping" thing?"

                Rue nearly died of shock.  "Y-y-you don't know to sweep!?"  He asked incredibly.  When she shook her head, he had to steady himself to keep from falling to the floor.  "You're kidding, aren't you, Mint?"

                "Nope!"  She answered truthfully.  "If this "sweeping" thing is work, then I haven't done it.  I don't work cuz the servants did everything around the house.  All I ever did was practice my magic, but that wasn't work because I wanted to do it."  Then she added evilly under her breath,  "I wanted to beat Maya to a bloody pulp."

                He gaped.  This woman that stood in front of him had never ever worked, yet she was still able to get by in life.  Rue shook his head.  It looked like everyday Mint was able to surprise him.  She seemed to be so different from other people…

                "Well then… let me show you how to sweep."  Taking the broom from her hands, he brushed it along the ground, back and forth, back and forth, and once more, back and forth.  "There, that's how you sweep.  People sweep so rooms won't be filled with dust and unnecessary junk that can't be easily picked up with hands."  Rue said, trying to explain as best as he could.

                "Ah, I see.  Cool, so all I have to do is go like this?"  Mint snatched the broom from his hands and did the same as he did.  He nodded.  "Okay then, I'll do this while you do whatever you said you were going to do.  But hurry!  I want my meals!"

                A chuckle escaped from Rue.  That was the same thing she had said earlier in the morning.  It seemed as if Mint could never have enough of "her meals," although it wasn't she that was cooking but him.

                While they were cleaning Rue said, out of the blue,  "If only you could try Claire's meals…they're the best!  I can't even cook half as well as she can.  The food she makes is simply heavenly!  Perhaps I'll ask Claire to come over once or ask her at Carona to cook some food for us…"

                Mint didn't know why but when he mentioned Claire and her great cooking skills, she couldn't help feeling a little angry with the woman.  She hadn't even met this "Claire" person yet she was already annoyed, and this woman didn't even do anything.  It was strange because Mint had never felt like this before.

                So with a voice that she hoped was normal, Mint answered,  "That would be interesting.  I'd like to eat something this Claire makes.  From what you have said, she sounds like she's very good with cooking."

                "Oh she is.  But Claire isn't only good with preparing food; she can do many other things.  However, it doesn't really matter if she is good in cooking or anything.  As long as she is herself, that's what makes her so special."  Was Rue's reply as he stooped down to pick up the wooden spoon that had fallen to the ground when Mint finished making the porridge.

                "Really?"  Mint bit down on her bottom lip to keep her anger stored inside.  "What's so unique concerning her?  Could you tell me about this Claire person?"

                "Certainly!"  Came the fast reply.  She couldn't help but notice the way Rue's eyes shone whenever he said anything connected with Claire.  "Claire is a really sweet and kind person.  She was always willing to do anything that would help me.  If I needed some advice or comfort she would be there.  Never would she get angry with me just because I wanted someone to talk to.  Now that I think of it, Claire hadn't ever said an unkind word to me once.  She even gave me something to look forward to everyday, and a reason to live.  Before I met her, I wandered and was alone.  But when she found me in front of this very same cabin, that all changed.  She let me experience her kindness, and then, I knew that I wasn't by myself anymore.  Finding her was the best thing that ever happened in my life…" He trailed off and shook his head.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

                Now, more than ever, Mint felt a vast amount of hatred for this woman.  Why, she had no idea.  She just hated her.  'Is it because Rue said so many good things about her?'  She wondered.  'He never said anything nice about me…but he and I just met…argh!  What's wrong with me!?  Why should I care if he says anything nice about me or not!?'

                "Mint?"  Rue studied her face intently.  "Are you okay?"

                Breaking out of her thoughts, Mint snapped,  "I'm fine!  Why would you care anyway!?"

                He was taken aback by her anger.  Did he say something wrong?  "I was just worried because you looked a bit mad at something.  I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you, Mint."

                Mint just "hmphed" and continued to sweep a little faster and harsher this time, leaving Rue to ponder about what happened.  He stared at the person in front of him, confused at her sudden change of attitude.  She was fine just a minute ago…

                "Are you okay?"  He asked again.

                Whirling around and glaring at him, she hissed,  "I said I was fine already!!!  Happy now!?!?  Or do want more proof that I'm okay!?!?"

                Rue winced at the venom that was displayed by the sound of Mint's voice.  Now he was really curious about what he did, but he decided to just keep his questions to himself.  It was for the best if he didn't want Mint even more angry at him, for whatever reason.  So he resumed cleaning up the mess in the kitchen quietly.

                'What's wrong with me?  Why do I care if I he says anything good about me?'  She thought desperately.  'Why does it matter if he talks about Claire?  Why do I hate her?  What is going on with me?  What are these strange emotions I'm feeling?  Am I sick or something?  Someone help me!  I have never felt so weak before.  I was never so helpless…'

                Then a thought occurred to her.  'I'm not the same Mint as I was back at East Heaven Kingdom.  I don't know how, but I've changed when I met Rue.  But why have I changed?  What is so different about him compared to other people I know?  He's only another person in this world.  Then what is so…unique about Rue?'

                Mint grabbed her head in pain, causing Rue to look at her with concern.  'I'm thinking too much now.  I need to get away from here for a while, away from him.'

                Releasing the grip she had on her head, she said,  "Is it alright if I go out for a couple seconds, Rue?  I promise it won't take that long."

                "Sure."  He replied, a little surprised at unexpected change.  Mint seemed to be normal again.  "Go ahead, Mint."

                "Thanks."  Then she was out the door and into the cold.  For some strange reason, Mint welcomed the cold.  It was quite pleasant to hear the snow crunching beneath her boots and the soft whispers of gentle breezes rustling her hair.

                Walking around, she spotted an unusually large rock and sat on top it.  The stone was very cold but she felt nothing since she was already accustomed to freezing things.  There was a small dent in it at the middle, as if it was originally created to be a seat for her.  Grasping the ends of her cloak and pressing it against her body so she could obtain a little more warmth, Mint gazed at the clear blue sky and let the blazing sun's heat warm her up.  Everything was so calm and at peace.  She only wished that her life could be like that, serene and tranquil, never having to worry about a thing…  

That concludes my third chapter!  Please tell me what you thought about it.  I'm not too good with writing but I try as hard as I can.  So comments and pointers are always welcome!  *grin*  B)

-Crystalline Sapphire


End file.
